<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind blue eyes. by hemisphaeric</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588634">Behind blue eyes.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemisphaeric/pseuds/hemisphaeric'>hemisphaeric</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemisphaeric/pseuds/hemisphaeric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"He was pleasantly engulfed by the wave of blue that hit him and he couldn’t help but drown in it, fully taken aback by the beauty of those eyes that had always looked at him with a sort of melancholic sadness."</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind blue eyes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically Andrés being an idiot in love, admiring his husband and waxing poetic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truth be told, Andrés could have sworn he’d never get tired of waking up next to Martín, his face always peaceful in sleep, his features soft and open. There was no trace of his usual smug expression nor of the one filled with playful scorn he had reserved to the other members of the gang and Sergio. <br/>He had painted those features so many times, he had observed the man for so long, yet after all those years, he could still be amazed by new ranges of micro-expressions Martín sometimes was able to put on. The man was a work of art to Andrés’ eyes, he started tracing his face with feather-like touches, tenderly moving just his middle finger over the nose, slowly turning to a full handed caress to the cheek, the outer shell of Martín’s ear. He stopped at the scar on Martín’s chin, the one he loved the most. Maybe because he knew the magnitude of the story behind that scar and the impact it had on his love’s life, what it had meant to him at the time. He closed his eyes for an instant, pushing away those thoughts, he didn’t want to let his rage towards the people who had hurt Martín enflame him, he usually never allowed those to enter the bedroom. And especially their bed, which was reserved to their mutual worship and passion. <br/>Reopening his eyes slowly, he nudged Martín’s nose with his and grazed his lips reverently, not even a kiss, just a soft, almost imperceptible contact of their lips, a gentle caress. <br/>Andrés had never felt that kind of love before meeting Martín, he had never thought such a level of devotion could totally envelop his brain, cloud his judgement and completely overwhelm him. It had taken him years to recognise it, then even more years to accept it and confess his feelings. <br/>He traced the scar with his tongue, appreciating the raspy texture of Martín’s stubble on his tongue. He wanted to mark him, to replace the dreadful memories with cheerful ones, to imprint his touches and kisses on him forever.  <br/>“Mmh ‘s nice” Martín’s voice sounded hoarse and full of sleep as he stirred like a kitten, his arm automatically coming to rest on Andrés’ side.<br/>“Good morning <em>mi hermoso amor</em>” Martín smiled, his eyes still closed as he hugged Andrés tightly and whimpered, a little cat indeed. Every morning Andrés waited reverently for the moment Martín opened his eyes, he had made a deal with himself to always be the first thing those eyes set on as soon as they blinked open. He was pleasantly engulfed by the wave of blue that hit him and he couldn’t help but drown in it, fully taken aback by the beauty of those eyes that had always looked at him with a sort of melancholic sadness. Sure, Martín had always tried to hide his feelings and Andrés himself had been <em>oh so blind</em> but those big blue eyes always spoke louder than words could ever try to do. <br/>Andrés rolled on top of Martín swiftly and stared down at him, the hint of a smile gingerly curving his lips up, “Your heart is the most precious jewel I’ve ever stolen.” <br/>Martín groaned and blinked twice before slapping Andrés’ side, “Andrés that’s a terrible pickup line” <br/>Yet Andrés didn’t miss the little spark that crossed his eyes, his beloved was easy to please, he would almost purr upon hearing compliments and sweet nothings from him. He kissed Martín fondly, his lips, his cheeks, his nose. “I’m going to make breakfast, you stay here <em>querido</em>” apparently the other man didn’t agree with the idea, he simply held on tight to him and shook his head, Andrés couldn’t help but laugh. <br/>“Mi amor,” and just as he was speaking, Martín’s stomach decided to make a cameo with a loud grumble “exactly what I was trying to say, we can have breakfast in bed!” <br/>Yet Martín was resolute, trapping Andrés’ legs with his own and holding the man tight against his chest, “Mmhh can wait ‘m not hungry.”<br/>What Martín hadn’t thought of, the little flaw in his plan to keep Andrés trapped with his own body, was that the man knew his weakness. He knew Martín was extremely ticklish and he jumped into action quickly, his fingers moving up his sides, barely touching his skin. Martín started wriggling a little and whimpered as soon as Andrés reached his armpits, letting go of the man and pushing him away. <em>”Sos un pelotudo!”</em> <br/>Andrés grinned and placed a little kiss on Martín’s lips as he stood up, positively gloating in his victory, “I’ll be back soon, I promise” </p><p>It turned out Andrés was right, Martín practically devoured his breakfast in a matter of seconds. Andrés made sure to point that out and received a scolding look from the man sitting beside him, “Shut up Andrés”<br/>As soon as he finished his coffee, Martín set the remains of their breakfast aside and pushed Andrés to lie flat on his back while he cuddled closer on his chest. <br/>Andrés started stroking his hair gently, “What do you want to do today, mi amor?” <br/>“Mmh, can we stay in bed and do nothing?” -he shifted a bit and drew a line along Andrés’ neck with his tongue, feeling the muscles tense up as Andrés’ breath caught in his teeth- “Or, well I can think of some things we could do here in bed, uh?” <br/>Andrés smiled and acted quickly, pulling Martín in for a sloppy kiss. <br/>“We could play a little game,” his determined yet playful look sparked up Martín’s arousal and he kissed the other man more passionately, fervently. <br/>Moaning softly in appreciation, the sounds almost a melodic hum, Andrés rolled them over and stared down at Martín. His face was still soft and sleepy, yet his half lidded stare was an open declaration of love and arousal. Andrés felt powerful, dominant, as he gently bit on Martín’s lobe and whispered: “Don’t move.” <br/>He snaked down Martín’s body, his kissing and biting following a precise trail along soft skin, accompanied by his wandering hands. Reaching the waistband of his boxers, he sucked hard on Martín’s hip, marking him there, eliciting a soft string of moans. <br/>“So vocal, mi amor,” a devilish smile lit up his features as he teasingly traced the line of Martín’s hardening cock under his boxers “it’s an easy game I had in mind,” his finger moved under the waistband, lifting it up a little “I’ll make you come,” Martín moaned as Andrés took away his finger, the elastic slapping his cock and causing him to raise his hips. “But you’ll come only when I allow it, can you do that <em>Martín</em>?” he whispered the name against the sensitive skin of Martín’s thighs, ready to worship this beautiful creature he had the pleasure of owning. <br/><em>Martín was his.</em><br/>He started teasing with intent, biting Martín’s thighs, licking everywhere, purposefully ignoring to touch Martín where he wanted it the most. </p><p>Minutes passed, Martín growing more and more desperate, “Andrés, fuck. Touch me or I’ll die” and he did, his ever present lopsided smirk a little flash before he pulled down Martín’s boxers and started sucking him off, devoting his full attention to his beautiful engineer’s cock. Andrés felt Martín tense up and he hummed in the back of his throat, pleased with himself, proud in seeing just how much he could break Martín down to his rawest needs. </p><p>He pushed Martín’s hips down when he tried to buck up in his mouth. Moving up on the bed, Andrés took both their cocks in his hand and allowed Martín to start moving more erratically, fast, absolutely lost in the feelings that anticipated his release.<br/>“I want to come, can I come?” looking in his eyes, Andrés saw the effect of his painfully delicious teasing, he saw the way his beautiful husband tried to silently ask for permission but he was having fun and they needn’t rush it, for they had all the time the world could grant them. <br/>He let go of Martín’s cock, kneeling back up a little, stroking himself while still staring into his lover’s eyes, “Not yet, mi amor,” Andrés saw his hand automatically starting to move towards his own crotch and he slapped it away “no, no, you can’t do that <em>cariño</em>, I make the rules” <br/>Martín groaned in frustration, his hands gripping the sheets as he hungrily stared at Andrés’ cock. His hair spiked up in every direction, sweat permeating his forehead and a wild look in his eyes, Martín looked positively delicious. Andrés made treasure of the image before his eyes, always the artist observing his handsome model, his muse, all he had to do was work him up to this to obtain the most beautiful images to paint. <br/>Taking Martín’s cock in his hand again, Andrés stroked it fast, his grip hard enough to give some sparks of pain in between the pleasure just as he knew his lover liked it. <br/>“Shit Andrés I’m…” he knew what Martín meant and he moved back down quickly, “We can come now” and he went back to sucking his cock as he jerked himself. Andrés felt himself so close, little stars starting to form behind his eyelids, at the same time Martín’s hips started moving more erratically, his little thrusts deep and out of sync. </p><p>Andrés’ orgasm hit just seconds before Martín’s, his moan strangled in his throat by the warm presence of his lover, who whimpered loudly, “Jesus, Andrés!” and let go with sharp thrusts. </p><p>Completely boneless and satisfied, Andrés flopped down on Martín with the last energy he had left, his hand finding his lover’s easily, squeezing tightly before dozing off. </p><p>Martín moved a little, coming down from the hazy high of hormones that filled his body, “Let me…” but Andrés shushed him with a finger to his lip, smiling. <br/>“We have time, <em>querido</em>” and just like that, he simply lay his head on Martín’s chest, his heart full and light. Whatever Martín wanted to do could wait, Andrés knew he couldn’t have moved even if he tried, their sticky bodies glued to one another on the rumpled sheets of their big, soft bed. </p><p>Andrés de Fonollosa had never been the one to give without receiving in the bedroom, yet Martín was not like anybody else he had been before. It had shocked him at first, to notice how much he cared about pleasing Martín without necessarily expecting him to reciprocate, he wanted to see the man completely enveloped in pleasure, he fuelled his desire on the loud moans he knew he could provoke. He knew how to make Martín beg for every single touch, how he could caress him lightly enough to make him shiver in anticipation. <br/>Andrés had never thought intimacy could be this good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>